The Final Destination 2: Picking up the Pieces
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: After escaping Death once, Kai and Hilary soon fend for their lives again when Hiro, Tyson's older brother, has a Premomition of MingMing's "Burnin' Up" concert stage fataly collapsing; and saving only seven people, will they live? Or Die? R
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Destination 2**

**Picking up the Pieces**

**(A/N; ** Hey People! so you may have read The Final Destination so now heres part two, and this is where Death carries off with Tyson's brother Hiro. So this is dedicated to my readers, or fans as i'd like to call them, and also to my cousin who thought of the idea, and lastly to Newline for such awsome films. BTW I do not own The Final Destination of Beyblade, TFD belongs to Newline Cinema and Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki. R&R!)

**Chapter 1 - Evacuate the Dance Floor**

Hiro Granger locked the door to his room, picking up his back pack full of concert DVD's and CD's of the pop star Mingming, and he and his roommate Brooklyn Johnson were big fans of her. Looking at his orange haired friend, both began to go off to Grant Park.

"You ready?" Said Hiro, sure they turned everything off including the thermostat, and the water.

"Yeah." Said Brooklyn. Hiro and Brooklyn walking on their way as both hummed songs from her albums.

It's 6; 06pm on the dot and Hiro checked his watch to see the time as six seconds pass by, knowing his little brother Tyson and his girlfriend Hilary were already at the UFC fight they've been planning to see with Daichi, Kai and Tala, and even with Kenny, Max, and his girlfriend Emily, also the sex-oholic couple Ray and Mariah.

Hiro sighed; kind of wishing Tyson was here with him, but fighting the urge to give him a call. "You Ok, Hiro?" Said Brooklyn. Looking at his best-friend, he nodded, but for some feeling deep down inside his little brother was in peril.

**New York City / Madison Square Garden Arena**

_Tyson noticed he was in the safe zone when he moved aside when a person fell from the balcony, one of the light fixture that was going to kill Kai had exploded, sending a piece of its rod into his back coming out of his chest. Turning from the momentum, he seen Kai and Hilary holding each other scared of what happened to him, and fell to his knees. Holding out a hand to her as blood fell from his wound and mouth._

_"I'm sorry." He said. Then fell on his side._

Hilary cried; Running out of the collapsing building as Kai followed not far behind, and quickly going out of breath as his asthma was bad.

"Run!" Kai shouted from the lacking of breaths, and making it out himself. The Arena partially crumbling as debris fell from its ceilings, and still stood as the crumbling stopped.

Hilary stood and watched as Kai was breathing heavily, both watching the injured collect themselves and their deceased. Kai sat down on the side walk, trying to calm his asthma attack as Hilary sat down with him, rubbing his back only thinking of how Tyson wasn't able to save himself.

"T-Tyson, d-did he-"

Hilary shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks more as she began sobbing, and Kai sat there in complete state of shock. Hilary laid on Kai's shoulders as she cried into them, and he was thinking what to tell his family of what happened to their son, and especially Hiro. How was _he_ going to react?

**Chicago IL / Grant Park**

After stocking up on the souvenir booth with full of Mingming's merchandise, Hiro was about to enjoy an awesome concert of his idle, and nothing was going to stop it.

"Alright! Mingming Coffee Mugs all the way to T-Shirts, and Albums, Biography, and three feature films to her rare concert DVD's. Brooklyn, we've hit the _mother lode_!" Hiro exclaimed, being the only loudest fans from the people who were already screaming in excitement before seeing her show.

"I know! Can you believe it?" Said Brooklyn, holding up a T-shirt of Mingming on her _Burning Up!_ Tour.

"What are the chances of us going up there to sing with her like . . ." Hiro trying to think of who the other singer was, until; "Ok. Like what Shania Twain did in her _Up! Live in Chicago_ DVD."

Brooklyn chuckled, remember seeing her concert DVD. "Oh yeah, when we were in High school and we're just fresh men, we saw her live performance on the Canadian channel like nine years ago! But my mom still can't stop singing her song _Forever and for Always_."

"Ok. Where is this getting at?" Said Hiro, having no clue where this conversation was heading to.

"I've got no clue, how 'bout you?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as Hiro shook his head, and looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." Said Hiro, "Let's go before someone takes our spot."

"What spot? We can just go and stand anywhere." Hiro nodded, having a point.

Both later standing near the right side of the stage where there was a long cat-walk that outstretched right from the center, sort of similar to Shania's stage in the Concert DVD. With the giant screen with moving pictures spelling _MingMing_, then digital fireworks exploding behind her name.

"Wow." Brooklyn sighed, looking at the other accessories of the Concert Stage as the band members were already up there and tuning their instruments.

The Drummer, Aaron, had his equipment at the bottom left of the screen, and the pianist on the bottom right side as the stage was flat in the middle, and the cat-walk shaped as a T and a round floor going around the cat-walk. The first guitarist, Miguel, had his guitar sets near the pianist's side, Mathilda, and the bass player with only two other basses on Aaron's side. Their manager, Mr. Stanley Dickenson, was talking to the band members as Hiro over heard the show was only three minutes away.

"Well. Show time." Said Mr. Dickenson.

Three Minutes Later. The Show was going to be well under way, and soon Hiro and Brooklyn would get a good glimpse of MingMing Live in concert.

"Oh I can't wait!" Said Brooklyn.

Amongst the crowd full of fans, Hiro was listening to the crowds chant her name. Soon, The lights pretty well lighted up the night's sky as the giant TV Screen had Mingming's name floating and doing random effects on it. With Brooklyn and the crowd screeching to a noise level, but Hiro for some random feeling he felt like someone was in danger, or that the fact something big was going to happen.

Hiro felt his phone vibrate as he received a text from his younger brother, Tyson.

_Hey bro. At the fight, how are you doing? Enjoying MingMing's concert anyway got a lot of crazy shit to tell you! In fact you won't believe what though. Any way Talk soon. Ty"_

Hiro Smiled; and pushed reply as he wrote back; _can't wait to hear it, gonna get back home in two days. Tell Grandpa and Dad I miss them, any way the concert is gonna start. See ya lil' bro._

Then pushed send.

"Are you ready Chicago? MingMing's voice echoed though the crowds. Hiro felt his goose bumps as he and Brooklyn all yelled.

About Half way through the Concert. Hiro was up on stage while MingMing brought him up for a duet, since the singer for her album wasn't there, she had to pull up a random person.

After singing. MingMing quickly told him the cue for the Kiss scene. Although they've only met in all, MingMing smiled as Hiro did to, and finally did the scene. Everyone shouting in favor clapped and MingMing said; "Wow. You're a good Singer!" She said, holding the microphone away so no one could hear, "Would you meet me back stage after the show?" She said

Hiro knowing how much he loved to sing, and also he couldn't turn down an offer this big, he nodded. "Yeah."

"Great! I wanna hook you up with a producer, but that voice needs to be on my _next_ Album." She said. Giving Hiro a nice smile.

"Really?" He asked. MingMing nodded.

Looking at Hiro with a smile and holding the mic up to her Mouth, "Alright! Give it up for your local Hiro Granger!" she said, the crowd applauding more. Hiro held his hand high as one of the staff came and took his microphone as they escorted him off the stage back where Brooklyn was. MingMing started talking of how much she was a fan of the other famous singer Cascada.

"Hiro! That Voice! It's great!" Said Brooklyn, "I never knew you could sing like that!"

"Well, I've been singing since I was a kid, more likely when Tyson was born." He said wondering what he was up to now, after all it had been only half an hour since he texted him.

Since people were still shouting in cheer, he decided to shout too; "MingMing! We love you!" Hiro shouted. Getting a Vibration in his pocket, he picked out his cell phone to answer, but went straight to voicemail, and after when it was safe to listen to the voicemail, he pressed a button to listen to his voicemail.

"_Hey. Hiro? It's me Kai, listen. I don't know how to tell you this but. . . It's your brother, Tyson. H-he . . . He died. . . So. . . If you're in New York come home. . . I'm Sorry. . ._" Then the voicemail went dead. Hearing the bad news, Brooklyn noticed Hiro's shocked and saddened face when he leaned closer to ask what was wrong.

"Dude, What's wrong?" He asked his best friend in concern. Hiro Shook his head left and right.

"It's my brother, Tyson. He's dead." Hiro said in disbelief. Brooklyn's eyes widened with shock also.

"Oh shit man." Brooklyn whispered lowly that no one heard, "I'm so sorry." He said patting Hiro gently in the left shoulder, randomly feeling a slight tingle.

Holding her hands up to the intro to her favorite song; "Evacuate the Dance Floor" played as MingMing began performing her cover as she began to sing. The crowd going nuts for her as the most popular dance floor song was playing as she sang with her band. All were cheering and she was absolutely fantastic, along with the Dance choreography, and also trying to get the audience involved like what most artists do.

All but Brooklyn and Hiro didn't feel in the mood, being the only two not either jumping up and down or waving their hands in the audience. Noticing MingMing was two songs away, since she would always do covers when she was almost over with the show, and Hiro had to tell her he would call her when he got home and when she would be on her next show there next week. Also trying to sheer himself up, he tried hard to concentrate on how MingMing looked, and how well the show was, only to remember it in a saddened feeling and memory, it didn't work. Randomly his sadness was replaced with fear so suddenly. Feeling a deathly cold wind lightly brush his cheek, he felt something was wrong or that this was wrong, un-sure of it.

When Hiro looked up into the light fixtures, he noticed a small bolt had fallen down to where He and MingMing where singing. MingMing walked over where she got on one knee and sang giving a pose as she held her face looking at the stage right under the light fixture. "_Hey Mr. DJ Let the music take me underground_!" she sang as one light from the center-front light fixture snapped off and fell down falling onto her head breaking her skull right open, killing her instantly. The whole audience died in shock of what was revealed, and to some kids who were front row seeing the violent image.

The band stood in complete shock, even Hiro and Brooklyn, and no one was able to move for a few seconds when one of the long lighting props fell as the cables were still attached and shocked a person who fell onto it, making it electrified. Aaron was about to get up out of his seat to run when the whole top part of the stage moved, seeing the light fixtures shake as a cable snapped with the loose end flying in the air when Aaron didn't notice it, and sliced him right in half. Showing how guts and blood falling and ruining the silver stage.

Panic had stricken as the audience tried to flee, but Hiro and Brooklyn couldn't since the lighting prop trapped them hear the concert stage. Claude got busy trying to take off his bass when he tripped and seen a fixture fall on him and completely crushed him into the stage.

Suddenly the pyrotechnics started blowing and hitting the light fixtures making them catch fire as someone operating them spilt his coffee and got electrocuted. The entire top of the stage was engulfed with fire as Mr. Dickenson came to see what was going on when a lighting prop exploded with sparks and killed him by breaking in a coupe parts and blocking the only exit off of the stage as Miguel and Mathilda tried running when the giant screen caught fire and collapsed into a bunch of pieces and crushed them violently as Hiro and Brooklyn noticed it was only them and some of the other people who were afraid to move a muscle.

The only way out of there was over the cat-walk where jumping electric cables and some fire were sprawled all over the place. Hiro looked at the two people as he yelled through the roaring flames; "Hey!" Getting their attention, "Over! We have to go over the stage!" The two people nodded, about to get up when a light fixture fell on them. Splattering crimson blood on their faces as both screamed in shock, and looking at Brooklyn.

"Here! I'll help you up!" Hiro shouted. Brooklyn getting the idea as Hiro got down and cupped his hands as Brooklyn put a foot on the and climbed to the top when he reached down and grabbed Hiro's hand, pulling him up to where there were three wires jumping near the two steps beginning at the black cat-walk. Both made a run seeing the mutilated bodies as they ignored, Hiro having tears come down his eyes as Brooklyn tripped and got tangled with a dead wire as his foot was stuck. Hiro turning his head to see, and was about to go and help his friend when a small square light fixture broke and fall crushing him as it broke through the platform.

Hiro cried out; "NO! BROOKLYN!" wiping his eyes from his tear-stained face, Hiro saw his chance of escaping when tried to move forward when a support cable snapped and slashed his leg under his calf as he fell forwards in complete agony and pain.

Shouting and cursing out loud as his vocal cords were wrecked. Unable to call out for help when he heard sirens and other people shouting. With only a small crinkle of voice escaping his damaged voice box, Hiro looked around seeing about eighteen people lying dead and a few more crying out in pain. Unable to move, he got on his back. Looking at the top of the burning stage, he seen a few supports give away. Looking at the light fixture, it started to collapse as it took the entire stage with it, finally falling on Hiro, crushing into him violently.

After hissing MingMing for the show, Hiro let out a small gasp. With both of the feelings Happy and Fear mixed in as he swore this was oddly familiar. "Wow. You're a good singer!" she said holding the microphone away from her mouth so no one could hear her. "Would you meet me backstage after the show?" she asked. Hiro tried to hide his shock as he failed, with MingMing thinking it was a surprise to him that she was asking him backstage.

"Yeah." Hiro said. Knowing that was way to familiar.

"Great! I wanna hook you up with a producer, but that voice needs to be on my _next_ Album." She said. Giving Hiro a bad feeling, he decided to stall. Knowing what was going to happen. Giving her a smile, fake that is, and held the microphone to his face.

"Well that was fun!" Hiro said looking into her eyes. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he knew that would happen. Looking at the audience and giving a slight bow and slowly made his way over to the only exit he seen, and quickly listening to his voice mail. Looking up as MingMing said in the mic; "Alright! Give it up for your local Hiro Granger!" she said, Hiro seen a bolt fall as it hit MingMing's shoulder. She looked at the ground and up not seeing anything.

Hiro still had the mic before the guard asked for it back, and quickly ran back to MingMing's side in panic; "MingMing! Look out!" He shouted into the mic as she looked back. Getting her out of the way from the falling light that was supposed to kill her. The audience died in shock. Hiro looked back up as he seen the cables about to snap.

"Everyone, please! The Stage is gonna collapse!" Hiro shouted, Panic struck as the fights started to flicker and slowly fall. Hiro dropping the microphone going over to Brooklyn's side as he quickly pulled him over the top of the cat-walk, and took his hand and quickly ran before the only exit could be blocked. Suddenly a cable snapped hitting the drums, seeing Aaron safely running behind the big screen as it slowly started to crumble nearly taking out him and Brooklyn. "MingMing! Run!" He shouted, grabbing her hand as the three of them barley made it out of the collapsing stage as they seen it on fire and sparks and pyro firing into the air. Stopping to look in shock as it violently crashed killing about a few people.

Hiro, Brooklyn, Mathilda, Miguel, Mr. Dickenson, Claude, Aaron and MingMing were horrified at the sight. Along with most of the stage crew behind them.

"I knew it." He said. MingMing beside him heard what he said.

"How did you know?"

Hiro looked at her with a slightly confused look of fear.

* * *

(**A/N;** Ha Ha! Welcome to your end! Just kidding! Dedicated to my cousin and to the ppl whom reviewed to _The Final Destination_ and to you guys for reading! Lol anyway I hope you like this beginning of _The Final Destination 2; Picking up the Pieces_ and that I probably freaked you guys out with the blood and guts thing. Boy! I've been pretty hung up lately, been trying to write this at school but I only have half a freaking hour to write this, and I hate that! I want to have my time alone to do this if I ever have enough money to buy myself a laptop! So anyway, if you guys have any suggestions or requests for a fic or anything don't be shy and write to me! Remember; _REVIEW!_ I can't go on unless I have my motivation, lately it seems like no one cares to review, lol but seriously the _Review_ button calls for you! )


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N**; Hey Fan Fic readers! Good news! well finaly got my own working space - yes a computer! - and now I can finaly write in peace without any one bothering me and now my fics can be fixed upon, so hope you like chapter 2 of the sequel.

Dedicated to Matrix Taylor for being such an awesome fan of my work and Newlines Final Destination. Keep it reading M.T :)

I Do not own Final Destination or Beyblade, Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and FD belongs to Newline.)

WARNING OF CHARACTER DEATH!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"That's the big question the media and police are asking; how did you know?" Asked detective Brenan, Hiro looked at him in question, even though he knew what it was but just had to think of a better explanation for the detective.

Looking into Brenan's dark brown eyes which made Hiro somewhat uncomfortable, he searched for his explanation until it came to him; "Psychic Phenomenon. . . Gut feeling . . . or a Premonition?"

Brenan sat back in his seat and looked at Hiro with a believable look in his face, "You know. . . I know someone who came up to me last month with the same situation you were in, and in fact this young man absolutely reminds me of you, but I couldn't get his name. There is someone you can turn to in a crisis like this and just to let you off with a fair warning." Brenan paused. Hiro looked at him thinking this is too fast for him to process, and even though he just lost his little brother, and saved about seven people from perishing from their cruel deaths; he thought this person, or so he hears, could give him a hand in his situation.

"Well who is this guy?" asked Hiro.

"Look Mr. Granger, I know you're having a hard time dealing with this, and it's like two in the morning-"

"No, I'm doing fine, but I think I could use someone to talk to now, but tell me about this guy?"

Brenan leaned in closer to his desk to the eighteen year old and sighed. "His name is Howard Wayne and is a former FBI agent, and I do believe that his partner John Shrek had died in a subway crash."

"So who is this Howard Wayne?"

Brenan picked up his cell phone and looked at his text, and while explaining Wayne's history. "He and his partner took over on of the deceased agents work, whom was Agent Block, and had to put his work on hold when they got a call in for a plane explosion; saying one of the kids, had a panic attack and wanted off of the plane. Until all of the survivors slowly died in the same unexplained deaths as the last young man I had interviewed."

"So then what happened?"

Brenan looked at his phone in shock, startled at what he was talking about, and put the phone down as Hiro gave him a concerning glance; "Well. . ." Said Brenan as his face was whiter than Casper, "Howard Wayne . . . has just been found dead in New York. . . Apparently looking for someone."

Hiro raised an eye brow, "What was it?" Hiro said slightly startled, but Brenan showed it more.

"Apparently someone had murdered him! Slashed in the throat." Brenan sat back wondering what to do.

Hiro looked around the room where a bulletin board of yellow old newspaper clippings from 2000 lay with dust as he seen an African-American male wearing a coroners jacket as he was hauling on a dead body from a Spa building, and another where the same man was talking with a group of kids at the same location. "What about that guy?" he asked pointing at the clippings.

Brenan jumped out of his seat and picked up the board and turned it the other way around; "No one."

"I've seen that guy somewhere Detective Brenan, and if I need someone to talk to, then I' like to see him." Hiro said as the tiredness was getting to him. Brenan shrugged his shoulders and paced back to his office chair.

"William Bludworth . . . a mortician from Long island who has been active since the eighties, he was interviewed and it appeared he helped a young woman named; Clear Rivers."

Hiro looked satisfied; "Where can I contact him?"

"No one knows how but Clear. She died in 2001. Strangely as it sounds; he sounds a lot like you but freakier when it comes to Visions or Premonition, and it's like he's Psychic when you don't tell him your name, but he sure figured mine as soon as we walked in for an interview."

Hiro sat quietly about to fall into a deep sleep when he got up and thanked Brenan, and fighting the bitter sleep that wanted to engulf him.

* * *

Brooklyn and Hiro got back to their dorms, where they were supposed to feel wasted on booze and have hot milfs with them, like they ever will, and have shitty hangovers in the morning but it never happened. They came home feeling tired, scared and thankful that they are or were saved from an unknown force that saved them from the concert stage collapse.

"What a fucking night, huh?" Brooklyn said, falling on his bed as Hiro dropped his backpack full of Ming Ming's merchandise beside his bed and crashed out as he already planned what to do for Tyson's funeral. Tomorrow go down to New York and see his dead brother, then meet with Ming Ming at the hotel in New York, which he was going to be next door from her room, and after find this person named; William Bludworth for some guidance.

"This is so fucked up." Said Brooklyn, "First your brother, now this. . . Concert Stage collapse? What in the world is going on man?"

Hiro stared blankly in the ceiling, completely feeling like something wanted him dead, but he tried to shake the feeling from his gut. The pain of losing his brother, which didn't make total sense to him at all, wondered why he died. Suicide? From Kenny's death? Or an Accident? Hiro closed his eyes as he grabbed his pillow and held it over his face, letting out a grieving scream over everything.

Brooklyn couldn't do anything but to look at him, how fucked up was Hiro's life starting to get?

* * *

**New York City**

Since he and Brooklyn left Chicago, considering Hiro gave up on his dream to be an actor since last week, and both were on the road passing the town which had an abandoned amusement park, but he forgot the story about what happened there in 2005, but they said something tragic took place there.

After a few hours' drive, they made it as they were on route 23 were on certain parts of the highway see wooden crosses on left and right sides of the highway, but he remembered about hearing some woman had a premonition about the pile-up. He never thought of anything else since the Stage Collapse.

Getting out of the car at his dad and grandpa's place, Hiro and Brooklyn walked up the door as Hilary answered it, seeing a dark expression on her face. "Hey." Hiro exclaimed, giving Hilary a big hug, "Hill, I'm so sorry, Hun." He said.

"I know!" Hilary said, whipping tears from her eyes. "It's just it was so suspecting." Moving to the side of the door to let the boys in, "I guess there would have been a way for him to get out of the way from . . ." she stopped mid-sentence.

Hiro looked at her and calmed her as he shut the door behind him, holding her tight, and wondering what she was saying; "from what?"

Hilary had this look in her eyes that seemed to be as if she failed something, but she decided to tell even though it hurt; "When we were at the UFC Fight, Tyson said _this felt wrong_, and when . . ." she trailed off again. Looking at Hiro and she knew there was going to be tons of questions as to why this happened to Tyson, then thought she should start from the beginning of it all. "Look Hiro, even if I tell you, you might think it was crazy."

Hiro looked at her with a frown; "What would be so crazy about Tyson's death?"

Hilary stood there looking around and trying to lay out what she was going to say, then not long it just came to her, "It was about two weeks ago when it all started, and believe me if you will Hiro."

Hiro and Brooklyn sat down on the couch as they both tried to get comfortable, and then they listened in as Hilary sat in front of them on the other sofa; "When we were on the bus coming back from Philadelphia, and getting Daichi-"

"Daichi, isn't he here?" Hiro asked looking around for the little guy.

Hilary shook her head; "No, but I'll get to that." She said as she resumed; "After coming back from a little camping trip, we asked Daichi's mom if he could come to the UFC Fight with us, so she agreed and then we were on the bus. The bus wasn't that far from New York as the driver stopped at the road side diner on that little mountain up there, and when we got back on, everyone was on there. Daichi, Tala, Kai, Ray, Mariah, Max, Emily and Kenny.

"So when we were all seated, Tyson and I leaned on for a kiss, and all of a sudden he broke away as if he had a splitting headache. I asked him; _what's wrong?_ And he looked at Daichi as he said _get a room_ and then he freaked out a bit, then a few little seconds later Tala comes up to us as he asked if Selena Gomez or Megan Fox was hotter, but that was when he really freaked out.

"Tyson jumped out of his seat and started screaming; _the fucking bus was going to crash!_ And then it spiraled into a fight with Kai, then next thing you know; there are ten of us outside of the bus and when the driver returned, Tyson ran to him and said it was going to crash. Sure enough, it did.

"This car, evidently the driver was intoxicated on alcohol, and he speeded into the bus with Tala still in the bus, so the bus just goes tumbling down the hill as few people were thrown from the bus as it hit a rock and exploded, but it stood there enough for a person to get out. Since then, things felt so different for Tyson as he said; _no shit Hill, I saw it with my own eyes before it happened, it was like some of that Premonition stuff_."

Brooklyn and Hiro looked at each other, but Hiro had the most concerned look in his face as he knew him and his brother had a Premonition like him. But they didn't say anything and decided to let Hilary continue; "After the Memorial, and the same night, Tyson was just coming down the stairs as he suddenly screamed in pain as he said; _my face felt like shards of glass flew into my face and eyes and then next thing I felt like falling out of a window_. The freaky thing was he actually fell down the stairs and the same time I heard screaming from Tyson's phone, apparently Kenny died that same night, glass in his face, blinded, and fell out of his office window.

"Then later on, everyone who got off of that bus started dying in order they would have died if they stayed on the bus, so the next to die was Ray and Mariah, onto Emily, Daichi, Tala, Max, Kai, Me and lastly Tyson."

"So let me get this straight." Hiro said as he looked at her, "All of those people you said, including Tyson, are all dead off of the Premonition of the bus crash?"

"Well not all of everyone." She said.

"Well who is it then?" Hiro asked as if he felt in need of anyone.

Hilary looked from her palms to him as she said lowly; ". . . Kai."

**Stony Brook Institution**

* * *

"Verify that again for me?" said one of the nurses as she was having a hard time with one of her schizophrenic patients.

"The case number for her was; one, two, eight, three, zero. Last time it was looked at was when she checked herself out back-oh-I would say eleven years ago in 2001." Said the secretary looking at both her computer and an old case file, and seeing a picture of the blonde girl.

"She was a patient of mine, but I'm sure there's a connection to her and . . ." she trailed off looking at the case file's name; "Kai Hiwatari."

"Look, Jess, this case file is so old it don't register in the computer."

"Screw the computer!" she said bitterly, "all I want is the case file right there." She said pointing at it.

The secretary looked at her, "Well you could have said so." She handed her the folder of papers as Jessica was on her way.

Reading some of the material on there, she remembered her patient saying something about a girl named; Kimberly Corman. Jessica still walked down the hall as she looked at the shiny floor that somewhat looked like a road due to the long lights on the ceiling.

Even though she worked part time at the Lake View hospital as she heard several stories from the ER. One concerning a woman who was delivering a baby and two people whom she didn't know checked on her and thanked her for the delivery. Jessica Norman worked at the hospital for one particular reason; it was because her patient died there in an explosion. This woman she had the name of in her mind, Kimberly Corman, she hijacked an ambulance and tried to drown herself in it when her friend, who was a police officer, saved her from it when he broke the window open and got her out of there and specifically asked for a Doctor Kalarjian.

Coincidentally her and Joanne Kalarjian worked together on the same shifts, but Jessica was just a nurse though, and she remembered Kalarjian telling her that same story as she was stopped by the same officer from delivering a baby, and the next thing she knew she was surviving Kimberly Corman.

Jessica walking down the street when she bumped into a man, dropping her purse as she apologized; "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"No Harm." He said as his voice sent chills down her spine, seeing his dark eyes as he was an African-American man, "No foul."

"Thanks." She said picking up her things as she replied, "Haven't I seen you before?" she said as she picked everything up, and looked in his eyes.

"Maybe. . ." he said.

"I swear I did." She said, "Well, have a nice day then!" she said cheerfully as she continued to walk down the street.

Before she could, he replied; "You just be careful now . . . I'll see you soon." He said as he replied with a sinister smile on his face.

She looked at him as she said, in a questionable tone; "Will do." She walked away as she noticed a group of kids walking passed as the third one, he had orange highlights in his hair, and the other had a pony-tail and a brown haired girl with them, and they seemed to be having quite the interesting conversation.

"Can I help you guys?" she said as the boy looked from his friend.

"Yes, I was wondering if we were closer to the Stony Brook Institution." Said the pony-tailed kid.

"We're on our way to see a friend who checked himself in." said the girl.

"Well you've asked the right woman, I happen to work there part time, also Lake View hospital."

The girl looked astonished; "Oh, good. You wouldn't happen to know a Kai Hiwatari, he checked himself in just yesterday Morning."

Jessica smiled and walked back towards where she was, since she was on her break and would change shifts at five' O clock, 'what the hell?' she thought, at least this was something different. Plus she was going to ask Kai about something since they bought up the question. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he's one of my patients."

"It's a bit of an emergency." The pony-tailed boy said.

"This way please. Since I forgot about something back there I assume it won't be a problem."

"Thanks miss."

"Norman, and you are?"

"I'm Hiro Granger, and this is Hilary, and my roommate and friend Brookyln."

"Charmed."

* * *

After walking to the Institution, Hiro and Hilary looked at Brooklyn as Jessica walked down the hall with them and reading things from a chart; "Now upon seeing the patient, I must assure you that you must relinquish anything that might be opposed a threat to him; Pens, Pencils, Bobby Pins, Safety Pins, Shoe Laces, Belts, Belt Buckles, Glasses, Poisons, Pills, and Medication. Oh Cell Phones too." She said as she named a number of things from the chart as the little basket held up the things mentioned in there as they were completely stripped of anything that seem to pose a threat, and even things that seemed like they didn't.

"Alright Hilary, let me see your nails?" Hilary held up her nails as they were chewed from the nub. "Good, then I think we are all done."

Hiro looked at her as she opened the door from her key-card as they walked through another hall where there were some of the wacko patients stayed, and asked; "Is he dangerous?" remembering Kai was barley a threat.

"No Honey, he expects you are."

Brooklyn looked at him as Hilary seemed pretty shocked at the precautionary of it all, and finally came down the a door at the end of a hall where Jessica seemed to remember it quite well. "The last time I've opened that door, she checked herself out as he seems to be acting the same way as her."

Hiro looked at Jessica as he asked out of curiosity; "Who?"

"She was a patient of mine in 2001, her name was Clear Rivers."

Hilary had this chill run down her spine as it rang a bell. Where did she hear that from? Until it registered; her school essay.

Opening the door as Jessica looked at them as she said; "Only one visitor at a time." She said.

"I'll go." Hiro said, as he walked through the door, having a sudden rush of adrenaline in his mind as he suddenly saw a blonde woman and a black haired in there, then his vision blurred as it returned to normal as though he just saw a ghost.

There he was, standing in his corner as he had his superstitions about him, that was until he recognized him; "Hiro?"

"Kai," Hiro said, "Just what in the world are you doing here?"

Kai sat on the little mattress in the floor, "I'm crazy, duh!" he said sarcastically, "I'm in here to protect Hilary?"

Hiro looked at Kai suspiciously, "Protect her?"

"From death."

Hiro was almost at a loss for words, but he also had no idea as to what Kai was talking about. "What? Look dude, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Kai looked at him with that look, until he forgot, Hiro was about to find out the truth about his brother's death, Kai sat up and walked to the barred window on the right, and just peered out from it and occasionally looking back and forth at Hiro, "About a month ago . . . your brother saved at least ten people from a fatal bus crash."

Hiro had his eye twitch when he said that, "He what?"

"You heard me right, man." Kai muttered, "So a week went by and the night after the memorial for the people who died, Kenny fell out of his office building and died. Then the next few days passed and it was Ray and Mariah at the same time but mere seconds. Then it was Emily, Daichi, Tala, Max and almost me and Hill, and then it took him . . ." Kai paused, "Then it took your brother."

Hiro was a little confused at this, "It?"

"Death."

"Death?"

"Yes, Death, and all of us would have died in the order we would have if we stayed on that bus."

"So what does this have to do with Tyson?"

"Well first, Tyson said he had a vision he seen the bus crash second before it did, but if we would have stayed on the bus, we'd all be dead right now."

Hiro's heart skipped a beat and his stomach churned. This was way too familiar to him right now, and this deeply related to what happened to him at MingMing's concert. Hiro finally got a mental picture at what he was implying, and therefore he felt somewhat threatened by this. "So you're saying; He had a vision of the bus crashing, and he saved a few people from it, and they all died one by one, Right?"

Kai nodded. "I'm sorry about your loss, man." Kai said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Thanks man." Hiro muttered, thinking whether to tell Kai about what happened to hi-

"So how was L.A?" Kai said.

Hiro snapped out of his thoughts as the subject was changed quick, and looked at him; "Huh?"

"How was your trip to L.A?"

Hiro shifted position and leaned on the wall; "I already gave it up before you sent me the email of what happened to Kenny, and moved to Chicago to stay with Brooklyn and try my other career there in Chicago, singing."

"Really?"

"Yeah . . ." his nerves got racked up as he began to tell him what happened, "I was going to MingMing's concert, and texting Tyson before he died . . . and just right before-"

"Look Hiro, if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok . . . I loved him as a friend for what he did for us."

"No," Hiro said, "It's also . . . right before you called me, I was singing with MingMing, plus I got a kiss during that song of hers."

"Oh! _Love you like a bear?_"

"Yeah! That one!" he said, "Then, I . . ." Hiro's little tiny smile turned to a dark emotionless face with the slightest hint of fear, ". . . I woke up."

Kai looked at him as he sat on his bed holding his knees, and resting his back against the wall; "What do you mean?"

"I woke up on stage as if I suddenly knew what was going to happen . . . and suddenly it hit me."

"What?" Kai asked concerned.

"So I stalled on stage waving to the audience as I just looked up to the light fixtures and a bolt fell from them and fell on her shoulder, and just like that my phone rings on stage and I was sure you were going to call, and then I burst out in a run and pushed MingMing away from a falling light and I shouted into the microphone; _the stage is going to collapse_! And sure enough it did."

Kai had a shocked face as he quickly said; "You saw it happen before it did?"

Hiro almost slipped on his shoe as he nodded. "I saw them all die before it happened . . . and I saved them from it."

"How many?"

Hiro tried to remember; "Brooklyn . . . her band members . . . and her manager . . . and MingMing herself."

Kai got closer to his face as he seemed as though he was going to catch an asthma attack; "Who died first in your Premonition?"

"Well . . . first I saved MingMing from getting crushed by a falling light."

"Good. Then what else?"

"Then . . ." Hiro tried to remember, seeing a mental image of Aaron getting cut in half by a flying support cable, "Her band member Aaron." _Claude tripped and fell on the step of the stage as a light fixture fell on him crushing him_. "Claude . . ." _Fireworks exploded in the air and malfunctioned as they flew towards Mr. Dickenson exploding in his face._ "Ming-Ming's manager . . ." _Miguel and Mathilda ran hand in hand towards the side of the stage as the giant concert screen collapsed into pieces and crushed them both._ "Two of her other members at the same time, Miguel and Mathilda . . ." _Brooklyn tripped on some dead wires as his legs and feet got tangled in them as two light fixtures both collapsed and crushed him through the stage._ "Brooklyn . . . then me." He looked at Kai.

Kai looked at him in surprise, but he stood there folding his arms mentally etching the list in his head, and though of Ming-Ming. "Then Ming-Ming's the first one you've got to save, and the least make her kill for her to stay on this earth, or it will come back for her after the others are dead."

"What?" Hiro was confused, and this would take a lot of explaining for him since Hilary and Kai know about this more than him.

"Let's explain after we save her, but now you need to find Ming-Ming, and save her from her death."

"Ok. But you're going to have to sum up that _kill for her to live_ thing you said, and that_ circles around for you_ for me."

Kai walked up to him as he tore off his hospital bracelet, "Well, let's go."

"Hey wait! Are you even aloud to do that?" Hiro pointed to Kai's bracelet.

"Don't worry," Said Kai, "I came here myself, and I can get out when I can."

It was set; Kai got himself out of the white pants and shirt as he got into his normal clothes, which still smelled of his scent, and then the four of them went off to the hotel Ming-Ming mentioned before leaving.

* * *

Ming-Ming's limo driver pulled into the gas-station as she spotted a guy smoking a cigarette, and she frowned at him, but her windows were tinted so he couldn't see her. "Oh John?" she said to her driver.

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you get me a diet-soda while you're in there?" she held out a five dollar bill as John took it.

"Will do." He said as he got out and walked in when suddenly someone walked up to him with a gun.

"_Hold it right there!"_ John noticed the clerk was on the ground looking at him with fright in his eyes. "_Get down on your knees, and give your wallet_."

* * *

**(A/N;** that's it! I'll stop there! Now sorry for the long wait, I've got a lot of things to do, but mainly school and homework. I still have time for you guys though, but I get tired from school but I get Saturday and Sunday to myself to write, and all I write is my original book, or my fanfics.

To Selena1715 and Matrix Taylor for being such great fans (At least I know you guys love this fic, and this is dedicated for you two and others _whom review_ lol.) forgive me on taking so long guys, luv yas!

Also like I've said; I Own Nothing! Just my computer, cell-phone, cat, dog _blah blah blah blah blaaahhhh!_ XD Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, and FD Belongs to NewLine Cinema.

Don't go anywhere, well you can for now, there's still more to come on The Final Destination 2! Will Ming-Ming be saved in time? Will Hiro save her in time? Who the hell knows!?

Take care!**)**


End file.
